Repetitive Malfunction
by Rebel's Girl
Summary: Sonny was scared she would be trapped in this repetitive loop forever. She was tired of reliving this day over and over, just to feel the same grief everytime she failed. This was the worst day of her life, and she couldn't change it. She'd failed Chad...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! This is my new story. I really hope you like it!! =D**

**Just a teaser for the first chapter so i can see if everyone likes it. (Don't worry, it's supposed to be confusing.)**

**This story was inspired by Avril Lavigne's song... Keep Holding On**

**Hope you like it!**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel_**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Repetitive Malfunction**

*

**Chapter 1**

***  
**

_There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through…_

******

Sonny wandered down the empty studio, her eyes burning from tears and her legs aching from walking to an unknown destination.

She'd been lying to herself, she'd never get out of this nightmare.

Have you ever experienced something that would scar you life? Sonny had. But she had to live it over and over again, trying impossibly to change it, but never succeeding.

Sonny felt her weak legs giving up on her, and she sank to the ground pulling her legs up to her. She wrapped her arms around her legs, and hugged them impossibly closer. She buried her face in her knees and sobbed. She was tired of this. She just wanted it to be over and to go back to her normal life, the way things had been before… but that seemed a long time ago now.

She was scared she would be trapped in this repetitive loop forever, just to know that she could have never changed anything. To feel the same grief every time she failed. She'd failed Chad and that was the worst of it all. There was nothing she could do. She'd tried everything and was tired of living this day over and over again.

Of course, this would happen to be the worst day of her life.

* * *

**So...? What do you think?**

**The next chapter will be from the beginning =D  
**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!!**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Thanks!**

**Rebel's Girl xx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Hope you all like this chapter =D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for me! I love you all so much!! =D**

**Guarantee yourself a shout out in my next chap!!**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel_**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Repetitve Malfunction**

*

**Chapter 2**

***  
**

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand…_

_*****  
_

Sonny woke early in the morning to Tawni's girlie shrieks. She jumped up, still in her PJ's, and rushed out to Tawni who was in the prop room.

"Tawni! What is it?" She asked breathlessly.

"I've lost my purple tank top!" Tawni cried rushing around looking for it. Sonny sighed in relief. Trust Tawni to over exaggerate things.

"Will you help me find it?" She asked, running up to Sonny.

"Do I have too?" Sonny moaned. Tawni huffed and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Please Sonny! My mom bought me that top!" She replied.

"Fine! Let me just get changed." Sonny said exasperatedly and walked back into her room. She threw on a pair dark blue jeans and a white blouse with a think black belt. She brushed her hair quickly and went out to find Tawni.

They looked all through the prop room and found nothing, so they moved onto their dressing room. After another half an hour of looking, they still hadn't found it.

"Tawni, we've got to go to rehearsal or we're going to be late!" Sonny stressed. To be honest, she couldn't be bothered to look for Tawni's top anymore. She had tuns of tops!

Sonny dragged Tawni out of their dressing room and towards stage 3.

"There you are!" Nico called as they walked in.

"Sorry, we were looking for a top Tawni lost." Sonny replied, rolling her eyes.

"The one my mom gave me!" Tawni moaned sticking her lip out again.

"Not the purple one!" Grady said sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Tawni replied.

Nico and Grady shook their heads and muttered something to each other. Sonny laughed and they all walked toward the set.

"Sonny!" Marshall called from behind them. Sonny turned to see Marshall standing next to the director of MacKenzie Falls. Sonny approached cautiously, giving Marshall confused looks. He just smiled in response.

"Hello Sonny. How are you?" He asked politely. Sonny smiled slightly.

"Good thanks. You?"

"I'm very good thank you. I've come bearing a proposal." He continued. _Posh snob. _Sonny thought. "Would you like to be a guest star on MacKenzie Falls?" He announced. Sonny couldn't help a giggle burst through her. He looked at her as if he questioned her sanity.

"Excuse me," Sonny coughed to hide another giggle. "I don't mean to offend you or anything, but I can't be posh or serious. I don't think I would be very good." Sonny noticed her friends giving her weird looks from the other side of the room. She grinned back at them.

"Are you sure? I think you'd be very good on MacKenzie Falls." He complimented. Sonny looked at Marshall. He shook his head slightly side to side, fighting a smile himself. Sonny looked back at the director, "Thank you, but no thank you. I'll stick to So Random." She smiled.

The director looked disappointed. "Well, if you're sure." He smiled weakly.

"Thanks anyway!" She said, perky once again. She smiled and walked back over to her cast.

"What did he want?" Nico asked.

"He offered me a chance to be a guest star on MacKenzie Falls!" Sonny burst out laughing now. The others looked at her in shock.

"What?" She asked.

"You did say no didn't you?" Tawni replied.

"Of course! Like I'd _ever _go on MacKenzie Falls." She snorted. They all sighed and began their sketch.

"Well done guys! That was great." Marshall praised as they finished. "Take a break."

The four set off in their separate directions. Sonny didn't really know what to do. She decided just to go on a walk. As she walked past one of the store closets on the side of the hallway, she heard someone talking. She pressed her ear to the door and listened. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but she noticed that it was Portlyn's voice behind the door. Sonny was about to open the door when she realised Portlyn was talking to someone. She hovered and heard another quiet voice that could only be coming from a phone.

"Yes, it's all set. I'm sure everything will go to plan." Portlyn sounded smug.

"Good. He needs to be taught a lesson." The quiet voice replied.

Sonny heard the phone snap shut and remembered she had her head against the door. She straightened up and jogged off round the corner just as the door creaked open.

Sonny still had ten minutes left of her break and was beginning to get bored. She decided to go and find Chad. They hadn't argued yet today.

As she walked in, she noticed a large camera over head. It was moving along the ceiling, angling downwards to face the large set underneath. Sonny also saw that the only thing holding the camera up was a think cord attached to it. Underneath stood Chad and the girl who plays Chloe. _That's weird. Where's Portlyn? _She thought. She knew MacKenzie Falls enough to know Portlyn was usually the main part besides Chad. Sonny felt the same shiver down her spine whenever she thought of Chad. _Stop it! Focus. _Sonny thought. Everyone kept telling her they could tell she liked him, but she always told them she didn't. Over the past few weeks, they had gotten closer. They always argued, it was a daily routine.

Sonny walked into stage two, and saw that the lights had been dimmed slightly and two actors were on set. She could tell it was Chad, but the other girl was Chloe. She wondered where Portlyn was but them remembered she really didn't care.

Only a second later, she heard a cracking noise above her and looked up. There was a large black camera above the set; it was angled downwards to film the actors but it seemed to be stalling. It moved right and left, clicking with every movement until it just vibrated violently. Suddenly, the camera fell from the ceiling and flew threw the air. Sonny was instantly aware that the camera was falling towards Chad and it would hit him in the head. She tried to move forward to do something, but she was stunned.

"CHAD!" She screamed, finally finding her feet. She ran towards the set as Chad looked up to stare at her. The next thing she saw was the huge camera smack into the back of Chad's head and he collapsed. Everyone was moving now, people were shouting to call an ambulance, paramedics were already rushing towards Chad but Sonny got there first. She fell to the floor next to him and supported his head on her knees. She grabbed his hand and held it in her own.

"Oh my God! Chad?! Can you hear me?" Sonny whimpered. His eyes rolled but he squeezed her hand back. Sonny could feel warm liquid staining her jeans and soaking the bottom of her white shirt. The paramedics sat down by Chad and tried to stop the bleeding. Chad was still squeezing Sonny's hand. She stroked the back of his with slow movements to try and calm him, she thought he'd be concentrating on her and not the pain. Chloe was crying behind her and Sonny wanted to tell her to shut up. She wasn't helping and her cries were so loud. She was sure she could see Chad's brow furrow in annoyance, but that could just be the pain in from his head.

Five minutes later and he and Sonny were in the ambulance on their way to the hospital. Sonny had refused to leave his side, so the paramedics had to let her come. They had stopped the bleeding but the wound was deep. Sonny still held tightly onto Chad's hand but he was growing weaker, and his grip was getting looser every minute. Sonny leant forward and placed her hand on Chad's cheek. His eyes were closed but she was sure he could feel her.

"Chad? If you can hear me Chad, I'm right here. I'm here for you." She squeezed his hand tighter, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. She knew most of them were wit fear and how scared she was right now, but some weren't. They were the same nervous butterflies she always had around Chad.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Chad was rushed into the emergency room to have an x-ray. Sonny walked numbly behind until the doors closed and she was forced to stand outside to wait. Now, all the tears she had been fighting before all spilled over. She tried to wipe them away with her hands but more tears replaced the old ones.

"Excuse me Miss?" A man said from behind her.

"Yes?" She said turning, still trying to wipe away her tears. She noticed he was wearing a doctor's out fit.

"Is that you're boyfriend? Because family and close friends are aloud to watch inside."

Sonny wasn't sure what to say. It didn't feel right to say she was something she wasn't, but she wanted to watch so much. She'd only been away from him for a few minutes and was desperate to get back to him.

"Yes. I'm his girlfriend." She said quietly. She felt the butterflies again as she said this, and half smiled at the doctor.

"Okay. Please follow me." He signalled to come with him and they walked into a large room. One the west wall was a wall length window, showing another large white room but this was full of equipment. Sonny's breath caught when she saw Chad's innocent face. He was lying flat on a table. There was a huge oval lid that was being lowered on top of him and the lights went off. The loud speaker counted down from five.

"5…4…3…2…1…" On zero, the whole room was lit up by a white light and Sonny could see no more.

Sonny sat upright in her bed, her breathing erratic and quick. She rubbed her forehead, which was covered in sweat. She blinked and opened her eyes to the sight of her room.

"Well that was a weird dream." She mused.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! Please tell me what you think!!**

**Love you all!**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Rebel's Girl xx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update, Fan Fiction hasn't been letting me sign in =S**

**Anyway, i've managed to get this up for you so i hope you like it!!**

**VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU TO:**

**_twiSWACfan, Always Juliet, SparkleInTheSun, KSpazzed, StopDropRun, sonnycentral, gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR, xxorangexxmonkeyxx_**

**_YOU'RE ALL AMAZING! My first viewers =D_**

**Special thank you to_ Imagination Bird, _who sat and watched me type this. (Also for shouting at me when i wrote something that wasn't good enough =P Haha. AND for giving me some idea's ;P**

**Hope you like this!!  
**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC or anything on Disney Channel_**

**Enjoy..  
**

* * *

**Repetitive Malfuntion**

*

**Chapter 3**

*_  
_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

*****

Sonny chuckled at herself as she got up. What a stupid dream! And why exactly was she dreaming about Chad? Wait… better not answer that

one. She knew why, she liked him. But she never admit it.

Sonny shook her head as she thought about it, trying to shake away the thoughts that kept popping into her head.

She went over to her large wardrobe and pulled open the double doors. She scanned her clothes and pulled out her dark blue jeans and a white

blouse.

Wow! I'm sure I wore these yesterday. Sonny thought. Hold on! I did wear these yesterday!

"That's weird." Sonny mumbled to herself and pulled them on. Suddenly, she heard Tawni's cries from the next room. She flung the door open and

ran into the prop room where Tawni was standing.

"Tawni! What is it?" She asked breathlessly. Wow, she was having the strangest sense of déjà vu.

"I've lost my purple tank top!" Tawni cried rushing around looking for it. "Will you help me find it?" She asked, running up to Sonny.

This is weird.

"Tawni, we looked for your top yesterday and we couldn't find it." She replied.

"What are you on about? I was wearing my top yesterday. And now I can't find it!" She wailed. "Please Sonny! My mom bought me that top!" She

cried.

"I'm being serious! We looked everywhere yesterday and couldn't find it! Don't you remember? You made us late for rehearsal and then that snob

from MacKenzie Falls asked me to guest star." Sonny said, starting to get confused.

Tawni burst out laughing. "Yeah right! Like they'd ask you to guest star on MacKenzie Falls!" She giggled.

"I'm not kidding Tawni! This has all happened before! This happened yesterday!" Sonny shouted. She hadn't dreamt this bit, only the bit with

Chad.

Tawni's face grew more serious. "Sonny, did you hit your head or something? It's Monday. We have the weekends off."

"What?" She gasped. Yesterday had happened. She was sure of it.

"Are you okay?" Tawni asked.

"Nothing's wrong with me Tawni! I'm telling you! This had already happened." She stressed. This was so confusing. Tawni looked dubious.

"I'll prove it to you!" Sonny had an idea. She grabbed Tawni's wrist and dragged her out of their dressing room and towards stage 3.

Sure enough, once they got inside the studio, Marshall was standing with the director of MacKenzie Falls. Tawni hadn't noticed though, and was

pulling her towards Nico and Grady.

"Hey guys!" Nico grinned as they approached, but it faltered as he saw Tawni's upset expression. He looked at her questioningly.

"I've lost the top my mum gave me." She moaned, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Not the purple one!" Grady said sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Tawni replied. Sonny had another huge wave of déjà vu. Nico and Grady muttered something to each other.

"Sonny!" Marshall called from behind them. Sonny turned to see Marshall standing next to the director of MacKenzie Falls.

This was it.

"Tawni," Sonny whispered elbowing her. She looked over and Sonny continued. "Listen to this. That's the director of MacKenzie Falls."

Sonny walked over to them.

"Hello Sonny. How are you?" He asked politely. Sonny smiled.

"Good thanks. You?" God, she was even repeating herself.

"I'm very good thank you. I've come bearing a proposal." He continued. Posh snob. Sonny thought. Woah! She was even having the same

thoughts.

"Would you like to be a guest star on MacKenzie Falls?" He announced. Sonny heard Tawni's gasp behind her. Once again, Sonny laughed. This

was still funny!

"Sorry, but I'd rather stick to So Random."

She glanced at Marshall. Yep, just as she expected, he was shaking his head side to side and a smile was forming on his lips.

The director looked disappointed. "Well, if you're sure." He smiled weakly.

"Thanks anyway!" She said. Still repeating. She scolded herself.

She smiled and walked back over to her cast.

"What did he want?" Nico asked.

"He offered me a chance to be a guest star on MacKenzie Falls, but I said no" Sonny remembered their shock yesterday. Yes, Yesterday.

Nico and Grady walked away and Tawni pulled Sonny in front of her.

"How did you know?" She asked, bewildered.

"I told you! Today has already happened! All this has happened before!" Sonny replied.

Tawni looked worried. "I'm not sure what's going on, but be careful Sonny. I may just look pretty, but I know when something isn't right. I believe

you, but if you have seen everything that's going to happen today – don't change it. You're not meant to change destiny."

Tawni walked away toward set leaving Sonny stumped. What if last night's 'dream' hadn't been a dream? What if this terrible thing was going to

happen to Chad? Fate must be giving her another chance! How could she not do anything?

She needed to save Chad. This was one this that was going to change.

* * *

**What do you think??**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Yes, i have left i on a cliff hanger but next chap will be up asap!!**

**Love everyone who reviewed! I write for you =D**

**Rebel's Girl xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this chap!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your great!  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**_ImaginationBird - _You're just amazing! =D**

**_gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR _- Thanks for all your support! Hope you like this chapter xXx**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own SWAC o anything on Disney Channel_**

**Hope you like it!!**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

**Repetitive Malfunction**

*****

**Chapter 4**

*****

"Well done guys! That was great." Marshall praised as they finished. "Take a break." Sonny shook her head. There was no way all of this way déjà vu.

The four walked away in separate directions.

_Wait! _Sonny thought. _If do know everything that's going to happen today, then Portlyn should be in the store closet down the hall!_

Sonny ran down the hall just in time to see Portlyn walking towards to closet. Sonny hid round the corner while Portlyn walked into the closet. She ran down the hall quietly and listened to the conversation she already knew was going to happen. She pressed her ear to the door.

"Yes, it's all set. I'm sure everything will go to plan." Portlyn sounded smug.

"Good. He needs to be taught a lesson." The quiet voice replied.

Sonny knew Portlyn was about to hang up so she jogged off round the corner.

When she walked into the MacKenzie Falls she saw the camera above again. She wanted to do something but she knew if nothing was going to happen that she'd just make a fool of herself. She'd have to wait until the last minute.

Again, she noticed Portlyn wasn't there. Sonny found the same thoughts going through her head. That over the past few weeks, her and Chad had gotten closer and it was true she had some feelings for him. She'd _never _admit it to everyone else even though they all said it was so obvious.

Sonny held her breath as the lights dimmed and the two actors on set began. It was Chad and Chloe. She already knew it would be them.

Suddenly she heard a crack above her. This was it. The camera was vibrating, just like it did before it fell last time. Sonny didn't freeze this time, she ran as fast as she could to the set.

"CHAD!" She screamed while she ran. Sonny heard the snap as the camera fell but she could see it was going to beat her there. Chad looked up at her and his eyes met hers just before the camera smack into his head and he fell to the floor.

"No!" She gasped. Everything had come true, and she hadn't changed it. She knelt next to Chad like she had before and cradled his face.

Everyone was moving, shouting for ambulances and the paramedics were at Chad's side. She already had his head on her knees and was stroking his face gently. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Chad? Can you hear me?" She murmured, blinded by her tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She cried. Sonny was aware of the blood from Chad's head staining her clothes again. It was a horrible feeling. The paramedics worked on him to stop the bleeding. Chad squeezed her hand back, he was still conscious.

Sonny could hear Chloe's crying again, but didn't have any patience for it today. She was so loud!

"Shut up!" She shouted at her. Chloe stared and ran off crying even more. She felt horrible for doing it, but she could apologise later. She was sure she could see Chad's lips turn up in the corners in a slight smile.

Five minutes later and he and Sonny were in the ambulance on their way to the hospital.

Sonny had refused to leave his side again, so the paramedics had to let her come. They had stopped the bleeding but the wound was very deep. Sonny still held tightly onto Chad's hand but he was growing weaker, and his grip was getting looser every minute. Sonny leant forward and placed her hand on Chad's cheek. His eyes were closed but she was sure he could feel her.

"Chad? If you can hear me Chad, I'm right here. I'm here for you." She squeezed his hand tighter, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. She knew most of them were wit fear and how scared she was right now, but some weren't. They were the same nervous butterflies she always had around Chad. She frowned at the déjà vu. It was so annoying!

Once they arrived at the hospital, Chad was rushed into the emergency room to have an x-ray. Sonny rushed behind, looking for the doctor she'd seen before.

Her tears spilled over and she found the doctor she was looking for.

"Please! That's my boyfriend!" Sonny ran up to the doctor.

"Follow me." Sonny followed him into the same room as before. Sonny looked through the large window on the west wall. The nurses were prepping Chad for a x-ray. Once again, Sonny couldn't help but stare at Chad's innocent face lying on the flat table. She felt her eyes tear up.

She watched the oval lid being lowered on top of him, then the lights went off.

The speaker counted down from five.

Sonny's breathing sped up.

"5…4…3…2…1…" On zero the whole room was lit up by a white light and Sonny could see no more.

*

Sonny sat up right in her bed. She glanced around her then ran over to her calendar.

"Still Monday…" She whispered. Suddenly she heard Tawni yelling from the prop room. She groaned. "Not again!"

* * *

**So? What do you think?**

**Please review! I'd like to know what you thought!**

**=D PLEASE REVIEW =D**

**Love you all!!**

**Rebel's Girl xx  
**


End file.
